Fortis Pectus Pectoris
by Ka Hime Shiseiten
Summary: Tolong jangan samakan hatiku dengan dinding yang bisa kau bangun dan runtuhkan begitu saja. Sekuat apakah hati Yami?


Yo ketemu lagi di fic abal Ka yang lainnya.

Fic ini ka persembahkan buat kado ultah Kaa-chan Ka tercinta (yang amat sangat terlambat), The-Reverend Messiah sekaligus buat bayar utang Ka.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh mutlak punya Mas Kazuki Takahashi, dan sampai kapanpun kayaknya gak akan berubah jadi punya Ka.

Warning: AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, typo (ada yang bersedia jadi beta-nya Ka?), Yami's POV, judul ma cerita gak sinkron

**Fortis Pectus Pectoris**

**By **

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

Pernahkah kalian rasakan bagaimana sakitnya dipermainkan oleh perasaan yang selama ini kalian agungkan? Ya aku merasakannya saat ini, rasanya seperti ditikam oleh ribuan katana yang sudah diberi racun atau mungkin lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa tak selamanya mencintai dan dicintai itu indah, bahkan sebaliknya aku selalu merasa didustai oleh cinta itu sendiri.

Kadang aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri cinta ini, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa akupun tak bisa hidup tanpa cinta, terlalu besar cintaku untuknya bahkan amat sangat besar hingga tak ada celah lagi untuk cinta yang lain. Hanya untuknya.

Mutou Yugi. Seorang pemuda yang amat aku cintai, begitupun dengan dirinya. Aku tak meragukan sedikitpun cinta sucinya padaku, sekian lama kami bersama merajut kisah indah sampai tak terhitung lagi jutaan kenangan di benakku.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi dengannya akhir-akhir ini sehingga hatiku tak sejalan lagi dengan keyakinanku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku, dia selalu pergi tanpa berpamitan dan hilang begitu saja. Tak biasanya dia seperti itu mengingat sifatnya yang jujur dan lembut.

Sama seperti saat ini, dia pergi setelah sarapan dan sampai sore ini dia hilang dengan sepenggal pesan yang sangat manis,

'**Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Jou, jangan menungguku makan siang.'**

**With Love**

**Yugi.**

Manis bukan? Tapi sungguh sangat menyesakan.

Aku tahu Yugi sangat menjunjung tinggi persahabatan, tapi tak sepantasanya dia mengabaikan cintanya bukan?

Semua ini berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu ketika Yugi menerima sebuah e-mail dari sahabatnya semasa SMA, Jounouchi Katsuya. Yugi memang sering membicarakan bahwa Jou adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya disamping kakeknya, orang yang paling bisa mengerti keadaan Yugi, dan yang paling melindunginya.

Sebelum Jou datang kembali ke dalam kehidupan Yugi, tak pernah sekalipun Yugi mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Dia akan selalu ada di sampingku kapanpun aku membutuhkannya. Tapi tidak dengan sekatang. Rasanya Yugi semakin menjauhiku dan juga mengacuhkanku, aku tahu bahwa persahabatan sangat penting, tapi bukankah cinta juga tak kalah pentingnya? Apa aku salah apabila merasa mulai tersisihkan oleh sahabat kekasihku sendiri?

Malam rasanya datang lebih awal dari biasanya, dan kesendirianku semakin menyesakan hati. Sudah hampir waktu makan malam dan Yugi belum juga kembali. Apabila dia sudah keluar karena alasan ingin bertemu dengan Jou, sepertinya dia akan lupa waktu terutama lupa padaku. Apakah dia sudah mulai lupa kalau dia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang selalu setia menunggunya?

Terdengar ceklikan di pintu depan, mungkin itu Yugi yang baru kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Jou.

"Tadaima. Yami, apakah kau ada di rumah?" ucapnya manis memanggilku dari arah pintu depan apartemen kami.

"Okaeri. Kenapa pulangmu sangat malam, aibou? Apakah Jou ada lagi masalah?" jawabku berusaha tenang menutupi kekesalanku, karena bagaimanapun aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada orang berparas malaikat di depanku ini, aku terlalu mencintainya.

"Ya begitulah," dia berjinjit dan mengecup bibirku sekilas, "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang di bibir mungilnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya "Aku ingin makan bersamamu, sudah lama sekali kita tak makan bersama, aibou."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk kita makan malam ini. Tunggulah sebentar." Diapun meninggalkanku ke dapur.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian aku mendengar dentingan piring yang diletakan di atas meja yang menandakan Yugi telah selesai memasak dan aku putuskan untuk mendatanginya di dapur.

"Kau sudah selesai memasak?" tanyaku padanya sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

"Ya aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita makan."

Kami makan dengan sangat tenang, Yugi memang melarangku untuk berbicara ketika di meja makan. Apalagi menanyakan hal yang masih bisa dibicarakan lain waktu.

Selesai makan malam, Yugi terlihat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya sebagai perancang game di Kaiba Corp. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan masalah ku dengan Yugi berlarut-larut, walaupun aku tahu Yugi menganggapnya bukan sebuah masalah.

"Aibou, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bisakah besok saja? Aku sedang sangat sibuk, Yami." Jawabnya sambil terus memandang laptop yang berisi rancangan game terbarunya.

"Tak bisa, ini sangat penting. Ini menyangkut tentang—"

DRRTT DRRT

Handphone biru milik Yugi bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan dan mau tak mau aku harus menunda pembicaraan kami.

"Sebentar Yami, aku harus mengangkat telephone dulu."

Diangkatnya panggilan tersebut dengan memasang senyuman manis walaupun dia tahu bahwa orang di seberang sana tak akan melihatnya.

"Hallo, ada apa Jou?" dari Jou rupanya, apa lagi yang akan dikatakan orang itu pada Yugi sehingga bisa membuat Yugi mengesampingkanku?

"Apa? Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Tenanglah Jou, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sialan, apa Yugi akan meninggalkanku kembali malam ini?

"Yami, sepertinya kita bicarakan itu lagi lain kali. Aku harus segera menemui Jou."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sedang sangat sibuk? Kenapa sekarang kau mau menemui Jou? Lagi pula ini sudah malam."

Sebersit rasa sakit menyusup di hatiku, bagaimana mungkin dia menolak berbicara denganku hanya karena pekerjaannya dan akan pergi ketika ada panggilan dari Jou? Apakah aku sudah mulai tak berharga di matanya? Apakah berkas-berkas pekerjaan dan Jou sudah mulai menggeser posisiku di hatinya?

"Aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya besok, tapi Jou tak bisa menunggu lagi besok. Dia membutuhkanku sekarang. "

"Bagaimana kalau aku melarangmu pergi, aibou?" egoku mulai tak bisa dibendung lagi, aku juga membutuhkannya malam ini.

"Kau jangan egois, Yami! Jou benar-benar membutuhkanku saat ini. Aku harus pergi."

Tak perduli aku egois atau apa, aku akan menahannya di sini. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, sebagai kekasihnya apa aku salah?

"Apa arti diriku sekarang bagimu, aibou? Permintaanku tak banyak, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tentu saja kekasihku, kau tahu itu. Dan untuk masalah itu saat ini aku benar-benar tak bisa, aku harus menemui Jou secepatnya."

"Kekasih? Apa benar kau masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu? Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dari kekasihmu? Dan ketika kekasihmu memintamu untuk tetap di sampingnya tapi kau pergi pada orang lain, apa itu sikap seseorang pada kekasihnya?"

Tumpah sudah semua kekalutanku selama ini, terlihat Yugi yang sedikit terkejut karena sikapku ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku membentaknya, akupun merasa sakit ketika melakukan itu tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain agar membuatnya tetap tinggal.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yami? Kau telah menjelma menjadi sosok lain yang tak aku kenal. Sosok Yami yang selama ini ku kenal adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan selalu tenang." Ucapnya sedikit bergetar karena terkejut.

"Aku berubah karenamu, aibou! Apa kau tak menyadari perubahanmu akhir-akhir ini yang membuatku berubah?"

"Aku tak mengerti lagi dirimu, Yami. Sudahlah aku harus menemui Jou sekarang."

Yugi pergi dengan penuh kemarahan. Selama aku mengenalnya, belum pernah aku melihat ada kilat kemarahan di pupil amethistnya. Dan sekarang hasrat kemarahan itu ada karena diriku. Tak pernah aku merasa semenyesal ini.

Ketika pertama kali berhubungan dengan Yugi aku berjanji pada kakek Yugi bahwa aku akan selalu menjaganya dan atak akan pernah menyakitinya sekalipun, aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan melanggar janji tersebut malam ini.

Dingin. Hal pertama yang ku rasa ketika pertama kali ku buka mataku. Ku lirik keadaan sekitarku, sepertinya aku tertidur di sofa setelah pertengakaranku semalam dengan Yugi.

Ku masuki kamar ku yang sekaligus kamar Yugi. Kosong. Rupanya Yugi tak pulang malam tadi. Kekosongan itu semakin menyadarkanku bahwa hatiku juga mulai kosong. Orang yang selama ini berdiam di dalamnya entah kenapa mulai terasa meninggalkanku. Aku semakin terperosok ke dalam jurang kekosongan.

Sesakit apapun hatiku, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa Yugi adalah segalanya bagiku. Hatiku terlalu kecil untuk menampung besarnya rasa cinta ini, hingga rasa sakit itu mudah ku abaikan.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu, aku harus tetap bekerja dan tak boleh kalah hanya karena pertengkaran semalam.

Apartemen yang ku tinggali dengan Yugi tidaklah begitu besar, tapi hidup sendiri di dalamnya terasa sangat besar. Aku membutuhkan Yugi. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau hidupku tergantung pada dirinya.

Ku guyurkan air dingin untuk meredakan kekalutan yang ada di kepalaku. Rasanya seperti ada puluhan benang kusut yang bersarang di sana dan tak mudah untuk menguraikannya. Atau mungkin Yugilah yang bisa menguraikannya.

Tak satupun berkas-berkas pekerjaan yang bisa kucerna, pikiranku terus kembali pada pertengkaran semalam dengan Yugi. Terlebih ketika Seto Kaiba pemilik Kaiba Corp yang notabene adalah sepupuku menelephone dan menanyakan Yugi yang ternyata tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Sebenarnya ada di mana kau aibou? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sepenting itukah keberadaan Jou bagimu? Lalu apa aku ini? Apakah hanya seorang pemuda bodoh yang bisa terus kau permainkan? Tolong jangan samakan hatiku dengan dinding yang bisa kau bangun dan runtuhkan begitu saja.

Ya begitulah keadaanku saat Jou hadir kembali ke dalam kehidupan Yugi. Dia seolah hanya membutuhkanku saat di rumah saja, dan membuangku ketika Jou membutuhkannya. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa cintanya masih sama seperti dulu, kelembutan dan semua yang ada pada dirinya tak berubah. Hanya keberadaannya yang berkurang.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Yugi sekarang menganggap hatiku seperti itu. Menganggapnya sama dengan dinding yang keberadaannya mengganggu, yang hanya dia bangun ketika dia ingin berlindung dan dia robohkan tanpa rasa bersalah ketika sudah tak berguna.

Langkahku semakin berat ketika ku buka pintu apartemen kami dan menemukan kekosongan di sana. Yugi masih belum pulang dan aku tak tahu di mana keberadaannya saat ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ku kirimkan e-mail dan juga telephone tapi dia sama sekali tak merespon satupun.

Sungguh ini adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupku ketika pikiranku sedang kalut dan Yugi tak ada di sampingku. Yugi merupakan obat paling mujarab yang pernah ada, sesakit dan sekalut apa diriku hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum kesakitan itu sirna tak berbekas.

Akan sampai kapan ini berlangsung? Aku sudah tak mampu kehilangan Yugi lagi. Ini sudah terlalu berlarut-larut, sejauh ini aku belum pernah sekalipun meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan Yugi selama ini. Aku harus mencari keberadaan Yugi secepatnya dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Langkah pertama untuk mencari Yugi adalah menghubungi teman-teman dekat Yugi dan yang ku tahu teman dekat Yugi hanya Anzu dan Honda teman sekantornya di Kaiba Corp. Dan untung saja Yugi pernah memberikan nomor mereka.

Kucoba menghubungi Anzu pertama kali karena Yugi paling sering bercerita masalahnya pada Anzu.

"Halo, selamat malam." Terdengar suara Anzu di seberang sana.

"Anzu, ini aku Yami Atem," Kuberikan jeda beberapa saat untuk melanjutkan ke pertanyaan yang paling pokok, "Apa kau tahu Yugi di mana? Aku mohon beri tahu aku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, sudah dari kemarin malam dia belum kembali."

"Err—ano... Yugi, Yugi..." dia terdengar sangat gugup, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kenapa? Jawab aku! Kumohon ada apa dengan Yugi?" aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kekhawatiranku.

"A-aku tak tahu, Yami. Sungguh aku tak tahu di mana Yugi."

"Aku tak percaya, kau pasti tahu sesuatu mengenai Yugi dan Jou kan? Cepat katakan di mana Yugi!"

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu di mana Yugi apalagi mengenai Jou, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Jou. Maaf aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu." Dan sambunganpun terputus begitu saja.

Walaupun aku yakin Anzu tahu sesuatu tentang Yugi dan Jou, aku tak mungkin menghubunginya lagi karena aku yakin dia tak akan memberi tahukanku. Aku tahu loyalitas Anzu pada sahabat-sahabatnya jadi tak mungkin dia akan memberitahukanku informasi tentang Yugi dan Jou.

Harapanku hanya Honda, semoga saja dia bersedia memberitahukanku informasi keberadaan Yugi. Aku tak perduli dengan si Jou itu karena yang ku khawatirkan hanya aibou-ku saja, Yugi.

Kembali ku dekatkan handphoneku pada telinga dan menunggu hingga sambungan terjawab oleh Honda.

"Yo, selamat malam. Honda Di sini."

"Honda, ini aku Yami Atem. Harapanku hanya ada padamu, ku mohon beri tahu aku di mana Yugi sekarang?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi, aku sudak tak bisa menunggu lebih dari ini untuk bertemu dengan Yugi.

"Yugi? Memangnya dia belum pulang?" tanyanya balik

"Belum. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu di mana Yugi sekarang. Aku mohon cepat katakan di mana Yugi sekarang! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

"Oke tenanglah. Yang ku tahu Yugi sekarang sedang ada di Domino Hospital ta—"

Tut tut tut

Yugi di rumah sakit? Ini pasti ulah si Jou itu. Ku ambil kunci mobilku dan berlari menuju tempat aku memarkirkannya. Kekalutanku bertambah satu lagi, oh Ra kapan ini berakhir?

Aku berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dan tak menghiraukan makian orang-orang yang ku tabrak, aku hanya ingin mencari Yugi dan memasikannya baik-baik saja.

Dan di depan ruang ICU aku melihat seseorang yang identik dengan diriku dan juga orang yang berambut pirang. Sudah pasti itu adalah Yugi dan juga Jou. Tapi kenapa mereka ada di depan ruang ICU? Sebenarnya siapa yang sakit? Tapi setidaknya kekhawatiranku berkurang setelah melihat Yugi baik-baik saja.

"Aibou." panggilku padanya, dan Yugi menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Bisa ku lihat gurat keterkejutan di wajah manisnya.

"Yami? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku yang berdiri agak jauh darinya dan juga Jou. Jou sendiri hanya diam mematung melihat kedatanganku.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu dan menanyakan pada Honda keberadaanmu," jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Aku terkejut sekali ketika mendengar kau berada di rumah sakit. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" lanjutku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir." Dia berhenti sejenak dan membelai wajahku dengan tangan mungilnya, "Dan maafkan juga dengan kejadian kemarin."

"Tak apa. Maafkan aku juga karena aku sudah egois," kuangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk setelah membelai wajahku tadi sehingga mata kami bertatapan, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Yugi membalikan badannya seolah menuntunku untuk ikut melihat apa yang dia lihat, dan di sana ku lihat Jou sedang duduk tertunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dia tunjukan, kenapa dengan Jou?

"Adik Jou sedang sakit parah dan sekarang keadaannya sedang kritis." Jawab Yugi akhirnya, seolah dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tadi ketika melihat Jou.

"Jadi selama ini kau—" aku menggantungkan kata-kataku ketika Yugi membalikan badannya lagi sehingga menghadap padaku.

"Ya, selama ini aku menemani Jou yang sedang terpuruk karena keadaan Shizuka yang makin hari makin memburuk oleh kanker otak yang dideritanya. Dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Shizuka, aku, Honda dan juga Anzu. "

"Maafkan aku, aibou. Selama ini aku egois dan sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

Yugi menggeleng, "Aku juga salah Yami karena tak menjelaskan ini dari awal. Jou melarangku memberitahukan ini padamu."

"Kenapa?" aku mengeryitkan kening.

"Dia tak mau melibatkan orang lebih banyak lagi, dia tak mau hutang budinya bertambah banyak apa lagi dia tahu kau pasti ikut membantunya kalau tahu keadaannya seperti ini."

Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Jou setelah tahu kebenarannya, selama ini aku telah berburuk sangka padanya. Aku tak menyangka dia sangat baik, pantas saja Yugi sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

Aku mulai menghampiri Jou yang masih tertunduk dan terus menangisi keadaan adiknya. Aku sentuh pundaknya dan diapun menatapku.

"Jou, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku menyangka kau sudah merebut Yugi dariku." Sungguh aku malu mengakui kebodohanku ini, tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya karena bagaimanapun aku telah bersalah bersar padanya.

"Tak apa, Yami." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah yang dipaksakan, "Ini memang kesalahanku karena merebut perhatian Yugi yang seharusnya hanya untukmu, aku hanya bingung harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi." Tambahnya dan kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Andai kau memberi tahuku lebih awal, mungkin kesalahpahaman ini bisa dihindari. Seharusnya kau tak perlu sungkan padaku kalau memang kau memerlukan bantuan karena teman Yugi adalah temanku juga."

"Terima kasih Yami." Dia kembali tersenyum

Ku lihat senyum Jou mulai lebih rileks, mungkin bebannya sedikit terangkat karena tak perlu merahasiakan masalah adiknya ini padaku lagi.

Yugi mendekati kami berdua dan memeluk pinggangku, ku cium rambutnya sebagai tanda kasihku padanya dan diapun tersenyum jahil padaku.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu cemburu tak jelas lagi seperti kemarin. Kau tahu? Mukamu sungguh menyeramkan ketika cemburu, Yami."

Uh dia itu benar-benar ya, disaat seperti ini masih saja menjahiliku. Tapi aku senang karena semuanya bisa jelas sekarang dan Jou bisa tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Yugi barusan. Terlebih aku senang karena tak perlu takut lagi cinta Yugi akan berkurang karena selamanya Yugi adalah miliku dan begitupun diriku yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Sekarang aku tak perlu khawatir Yugi akan meruntuhkan kembali hatiku karena Yugi akan selalu membangunnya untuk memperkokoh cinta kami. Selamanya kami akan terus saling membangun hati kami.

**FIN**

Yo selesai sodara-sodara. Lama hiatus, apa fic ka makin ancur?

Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, ka bikin ini fic selama empat bulan kalau gak percaya silahkan tanya Kaa-chan Ka *dilempar sendal ma Kaa-chan*

Apa perasaan Ka aja atau emang Fandom ini makin sepi ya? Ayo dong hidupin lagi Fandom kita tercinta ini. Tapi jangan sama junk fic ya, buatlah fic yang bermutu *kayak yang sendirinya bermutu aja*

Ya udah lah Ka dah capek banget jadi sampai ketemu di fic Ka yang lain ya.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW! **


End file.
